Participants in active sports such as hockey and football wear garments and protective gear. After participating in the sport, the garments and gear can become dirty and wet from the player's perspiration. Heretofore, some players place the garments and gear into a bag or into a pile within a locker. The garments and gear thus contained can produce mildew and foul odors. A solution to this problem is the proper air drying of the garments and gear between uses before proper washing and drying.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,491; 2,544,886 and 6,076,714; and US published patent application US2010 0122961 describe hanging storage devices for sports apparel and gear which would allow for some air drying.
The present inventors have recognized the drawbacks of prior art devices in that prior art devices do not utilize adjustable vertical members or allow garments/gear to hang in a manner which replicates the orientation of the garments/protective gear as they are worn on the human body.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a multiple garment and sports gear hanger that is an improvement to the prior art devices and is easy to use while providing an economical use of vertical storage space and optimizing air circulation around garments and/or protective gear.